WHEREVER YOU ARE
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Torn in two, and I know I shouldn't tell you But I just can't stop thinking of you, Wherever you are Everynight I almost call you, Just to say it always will be , You Wherever you are… Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Luhan dan Yixing. HanLay! LuXing!


**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHEREVER YOU ARE  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap ke dalam dua buah bola mata coklat Yixing untuk sejenak, mengingat dan menyimpan dalam memorinya betapa indah mata coklat itu. Mereka tau harusnya ini tidak terjadi, tidak perlu mengakhiri segala yang telah mereka lewati akan tetapi mereka tahu mereka harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan 'Selamat Tinggal'.

"Semua barangmu sudah lengkap Lu? Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Suara lembut itu akhirnya berucap setelah sekian lama membisu. Luhan mengusap lembut helaian coklat Yixing.

"Ya, semuanya sudah lengkap. Tidak ada yang tertinggal Xing," Jawab Luhan.

'_Kecuali hati dan cintaku yang kini bersamamu,' Batinnya._

Dan kebisuan diantara mereka kembali. Suasana ramai airport tidak juga mengusik mereka. Luhan masih setia menatap pemuda manis disampingnya yang lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya,bermain dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kepada para penumpang dengan keberangkatan tujuan Beijing-China diharap untuk segera menuju pintu keberangkatan. Terima Kasih." Suara dari speaker yang terpasang dibandara itu menyadarkan Luhan dan Yixing.

Yixing mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, berjalan sepelan mungkin berharap agar waktu berhenti dan mengijinkannya untuk menahan Luhan disini selama mungkin. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan tanpa sadar mata coklat ini berkaca-kaca ketika manik sewarna madu itu menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Pesawat yang ku tumpangi akan segera berangkat, jaga dirimu dengan baik. Perhatikan kondisimu dengan benar, Jangan lupa untuk makan walau sedikit, Jangan ceroboh, Hilangkan sifat pelupamu. Jaga dirimu dengan baik,oke? Dan— Jangan lupakan aku, aku mencintaimu," Kata Luhan seraya memeluk tubuh yang pendek beberapa senti darinya dengan erat.

Yixing balas memeluk tak kalah erat. Bolehkah ia berharap Luhan tidak pergi meninggalkannya sekarang? Bolehkah ia mencegah agar Luhan tidak pergi? Terlalu banyak kata 'Bolehkah?' hingga mata indah itu meneteskan airmata.

Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menghapus airmata yang dengan tanpa permisi itu keluar. Dikecupnya lama kening Yixing lalu mencium kedua belah bibir Yixing dan melumatnya sekilas lalu melepaskannya.

Yixing masih terdiam hingga rasa hangat dari tubuh Luhan sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi, menatap Luhan seolah memintanya untuk tidak pergi namun dibalas hanya dengan senyum sendu.

"Kamu— Jaga dirimu Lu, A-aku mencintaimu,Lu" Ujar Yixing sebelum Luhan beranjak dari hadapannya.

"I'll always," Dan Luhan melangkah menjauh dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Yixing yang terpaku dengan kepergian Luhan dan ketika pintu itu tertutup sekilas Luhan bisa melihat airmata kembali membanjiri manik indah coklat itu. Dan tanpa Yixing tau, Luhan menangis dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bohong. Luhan berbohong ketika mengatakan tidak ada yang tertinggal karena kemeja hitam yang selalu dipakainya dan syal berwarna biru langit itu digantungnya dengan rapi di dalam lemari Yixing.

Yixing meraih kemeja itu lalu memakainya, memang agak besar dari ukuran tubuhnya namun ia merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari kemeja itu. Seolah tubuh Luhan kini memeluknya, aroma yang ditinggalkan Luhan pun masih tersisa membuat Yixing seakan merasa Luhan ada disampingnya.

Tapi Yixing sadar, bahwa Luhan kini berada di Negara berbeda dengannya. Ia sadar bahwa Luhan kini tidak ada disampingnya dan perlahan cairan hangat mengalir dari bolamata coklatnya. Sesak didadanya membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seorang Xi Luhan.

Lima tahun kebersamaan mereka bukan hanya sekedar main-main. Mereka telah melewati pahit manisnya kehidupan di Negara orang bersama-sama. Namun karena sesuatu yang fatal mereka harus berpisah demi kebaikan bersama.

Yixing meraih ponsel putihnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas lalu menyentuh sebuah nomor yang sangat ia hafal diluar kepala, hampir saja ia menyentuh layar berwarna hijau namun ia urungkan niatnya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu diatas nakas.

"Hemmmh… Huuuh…" Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya, lalu melirik sebuah frame photo dimana ada Ia dan Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Belum ada sehari aku sudah merindukanmu Lu, lalu apa kabarnya aku untuk kedepannya?" Lirihnya pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari photo itu.

"Hampir saja aku menghubungimu Lu, mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu dan selalu kamu dimanapun kamu berada," Ujarnya lagi diiringi tetesan-tetesan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

"Wherever you are," Bisiknya sebelum jatuh tertidur. Dan berharap ketika ia terbangun, Luhan berada disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebulan kemudian…**_

Luhan bisa saja menyebrangi ribuan lautan untuk kembali ke Korea dan merengkuh tubuh Yixing kedalam pelukkannya namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi Itu tidak sebanding dengan yang mereka sudah punya. Jadi ia kini berjalan di keramaian jalanan sendirian tanpa teman.

Biasanya dulu, ketika ia berjalan dikeramaian ia menggenggam erat tangan Yixing yang berjalan disampingnya. Membicarakan apa saja asal bisa melihat dimple di pipi Yixing ketika ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

Luhan selalu berharap ia tidak pergi meninggalkan Yixing sendirian di Negara orang, terlebih Yixing itu sangat ceroboh dan pelupa. Ahhh, tapi mungkin saja Yixing sekarang mempunyai penggantinya dan kini hidup dengan baik tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak ingin tau yang sebenarnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah kedai kopi disudut jalan, setelah memesan segelas mocacinno dan seorang pelayan menghidangkan didepannya Ia menyesap perlahan dan menikmati ketika cairan berwarna coklat itu membasahi tenggorokannya.

Kembali mengingat kebersamaanya dengan pemuda asal Changsa yang kini ia tinggalkan di Korea sana, Ia mengingat ketika sebelum pintu itu tertutup airmata menuruni pipi tirus pemud a yang menemani hidupnya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dari saku mantel lalu menekan nomor ponsel yang sangat ia hapal diluar kepala, dan hampir saja ia menekan tombol hijau namun ia urungkan dan mengembalikan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku mantel.

"Hahhh, hampir saja aku menghubungimu Xing," Ucapnya seraya menatap cincin putih yang melekat dijari manisnya.

"I know I shouldn't tell you but I just can't stop thinking of you Xing," Lirihnya lagi, ketika matanya memandang sebuah taman, ia kembali mengingat ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya mengecup bibir tebal Yixing setelah dua bulan bersama. Luhan masih mengingat dengan jelas rasa manis yang dikecap lidahnya dari bibir Yixing.

"Huh, merindukanmu begitu menyesakkan Xing. Just to say it always will be you," Luhan tersenyum sekilas lalu beranjak dari kedai itu dan ketika sampai diluar kedai ia kembali tersenyum tulus.

"Wherever you are," Bisiknya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing memandang hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, mengeratkan syal Luhan yang melingkar di lehernya lalu kembali mengeratkan mantel di tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat Luhan yang akan memarahinya ketika melupakan memakai syal ketika musim hujan tiba, namun senyumnya memudar mengingat kini Luhan tidak ada disampingnya.

Sudah menginjak dua bulan dan ia belum sama sekali mendengar suara Luhan bahkan mengetahui kabarnya, hanya lewat social media saja namun itu tidak cukup untuknya.

Ia kembali mengingat malam sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Beijing, Luhan mengatakan mereka akan bersama kembali suatu hari nanti, namun tidak ada yang abadi. Tidak ada yang akan tetap sama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu? Apakah kamu hidup dengan baik? Apakah sekarang kamu memiliki pengganti ku?" Tanyanya dalam lirih, ia menyentuh permukaan kaca dengan telapak tanganya. Dingin. Sama dengan hatinya yang kembali dingin tanpa Luhan disampingnya.

"Kamu bilang kita akan bersama Lu, suatu hari nanti. Tapi kapan? Dua bulan rasanya berat Lu, bagaikan berpuluh tahun tanpamu," Ujarnya lagi. Sendu. Hujan masih dengan deras membasahi bumi,menemani kesendirian Yixing sementara.

Ia memandang ponsel putihnya, dengan ragu menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana berharap Luhan sudi mengangkat panggilannya.

Nada tunggu membuat Yixing kembali sangsi, setelah begitu lama menunggu akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Halo?" Hanya mendengar satu kalimat itu saja airmata Yixing lolos dari bolamata coklatnya.

"Halo? Yixing?"

"Lu—Luhan," Lirihnya pelan menjawab panggilan disana, ada nada lega saat suara itu terdengar.

"Ada apa Xing?" Tanya Luhan, membuat Yixing mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu akan mengatakan kalimat yang begitu ingin ia teriakkan. Menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu— Sangat merindukanmu," Lirihnya pelan, lalu hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi diantara mereka. Kebisuan melanda seusai Yixing mengatakannya. Ia kembali mengigit bibirnya, terlampau takut mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Balikkan tubuhmu," Kalimat itu Luhan katakan dengan pelan hingga nyaris tidak Yixing dengar.

"Apa Lu?"

"Aku bilang, balikkan tubuhmu kebelakang," Ujar Luhan sekali lagi, Yixing menurutinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan manik coklatnya bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang tersenyum dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinganya telah merentangkan tangannya seolah memanggil Yixing untuk masuk dalam dekapannya.

Airmata itu lolos dengan sempurna bahkan Yixing tidak memperdulikan ponselnya yang terjatuh diatas permadaninya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah masuk dalam dekapan pemuda yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

'_Luhan kembali,' Batinnya bersorak senang._

"Lu—Luhan, aku merindukanmu Lu. Sangat merindukanmu," Ujar Yixing terisak , ia bisa merasakan tangan Luhan melingkari pinggangnya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Xing, hingga sesak rasanya dadaku karena begitu merindukanmu," Balas Luhan masih sambil mengecup kecil kepala Yixing yang tenggelam didadanya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menghusap dengan lembut airmata yang mengalir dari manik coklat Yixing. Seakan merasa de javu ketika ia melakukan ini. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mencium dengan lembut bibir Yixing, bibir yang juga ia rindukan selama dua bulan ini. Hanya kecupan penuh cinta, menyalurkan seberapa besar ia merindukan Yixing.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yixing, Ia menyatukan keningnya pada kening Yixing menikmati tiap detik nafas Yixing yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku pulang,Xing. Aku pulang," Bisiknya pelan yang membuat senyum Yixing terukir beserta dimplenya.

"Selamat datang,Lu" Jawabnya, dengan senyum yang terukir dari keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Torn in two, and I know I shouldn't tell you_

_But I just can't stop thinking of you, Wherever you are_

_Everynight I almost call you, Just to say it always will be , You_

_Wherever you are…_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haii, balik lagi dengan 1shoot dan sekali lagi gue bilang no Sequel, jadi jangan paksa gue.

Buat FF kemarin makasih yang dah Review masih proses pengeditan jadi belom di publish, dan sebagai gantinya gue buat ini tapi Luhan dan Yixing kekeke dan ini terinspirasi oleh lagu 5 second of summer wooohooo! Kalian wajib denger deh, lagunya enak banget deh gue ngepens sm mereka dr taun lalu jiakakaka…

Dan gue mau kasih pertanyaan, siapa member 5 second of summer yang gue suka? Langsung jawab aja dan kasih tau pair siapa yg mau gue buatin FF…

Yang jawabannya bener FFnya bakal aku publish sesuai pair yg kalian mau dan nama kalian bakal aku cantumin di summary … jadi, jangan lupa reviewnya yah

With love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
